


The Way You Look At Him [Traducción]

by loveforever



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Derek is a Failwolf, F/M, Insular Pack, Jealousy, M/M, No dialogue (so not like me!), Oblivious Stiles, Protective Pack, Rebuilding the Hale House, Scenting, Spanish Translation, Stiles is done with college, Territorial Derek, outside pov
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveforever/pseuds/loveforever
Summary: Su relación no era perfecta, ninguna relación lo era, pero ella no sabía lo rota que estaba hasta que conoció a Stiles. Derek nunca le sonrió así a ella, no se apresuró a ir a su casa temprano del trabajo para prepararle la cena o recoger sus bocadillos favoritos como lo hizo para Stiles. Derek no la miró de la misma forma que miró a Stiles y estaba empezando a pensar que tal vez Derek no era un fóbico al compromiso como pensó, tal vez simplemente no quería comprometerse con ella.





	The Way You Look At Him [Traducción]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Way You Look At Him](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4250202) by [neil4god](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neil4god/pseuds/neil4god). 



> Bueno, de nuevo estoy por aquí con otra traducción de neil4god , que fue tan amable de permitirme traerles esto, ¡muchas gracias!  
> Este trabajo es buenísimo, me gustan mucho este tipo de historias donde otras personas ven las interacciones del Sterek y esta es en verdad increíble.  
> No olviden dejar sus kudos y comentarios en ambas historias :D Estaré feliz de saber que les pareció

Han estado saliendo por un par de meses cuando Derek le presenta a Stiles. Él había estado haciendo una pasantía en algún lugar de Nueva York y Derek no lo había visto en meses, así que es casi como un cachorrito en su emoción. Es lindo y a ella le gusta Stiles. Es inteligente y divertido y, a diferencia de todos los otros amigos de Derek, en realidad le gusta. Los amigos de Derek son muy estrictos y algunas veces se pregunta cómo Derek se hizo amigo de ellos en primer lugar. Todos son más jóvenes que él y parecen ser extrañamente demasiado protectores, la tratan con miradas severas y respuestas cortantes.

Honestamente, es muy agradable pasar tiempo con alguien que genuinamente hace un esfuerzo por ser amable con ella, que no se da cuenta de todas las otras cosas, al menos al principio. Comenzó pequeño, sabe eso, pero lo ignoró cuando Derek estaba emocionado de ver a sus amigos. Todos esos abrazos largos y toques aleatorios, dedos arrastrándose por la piel, bueno, Derek es una persona táctil, todos sus amigos lo son. Claro que parecía un poco extraño cómo Derek inhalaba bocanadas del aroma de Stiles y pasaba los dedos por el cabello de Stiles mientras veían una película, pero las personas táctiles hacen eso, a veces, tal vez. Ella lo atribuye a extrañar a su amigo. Después de todo, no se han visto el uno al otro en persona durante casi un año y medio, algo sobre la universidad y las pasantías y los horarios contradictorios.

Entonces las pequeñas cosas comienzan a acumularse rápidamente, pronto Derek pasa más tiempo con Stiles que con ella y es Stiles quien tiene que recordarle que la llame. Ella lo escucha en el fondo de cada llamada telefónica. Él grita un saludo y continúa charlando con Derek de lo que sea y de alguna forma siempre parece hacer reír a Derek. Cada vez que lo ve ahora él se está riendo o sonriendo y eso la hace sentir bien. Cuando se conocieron, Derek era todo gruñidos y cara de gato gruñón, pero ahora es feliz y alegre y eso hizo que su corazón se expandiera en su pecho y luego se disparara hacia abajo a su estómago cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo y riéndose de algo que dijo Stiles. Él no sonríe así por ella, ni siquiera cuando ella hizo esa cosa con su lengua que tanto ama. Sin embargo, ella lo ignora, brama y se convence de que está bien. Ellos están bien. Stiles es solo su amigo y la gente siempre es diferente con sus amigos que con sus novias. ¿Cierto?

Las novias son para pasar un tiempo romántico, compartir sueños y esperanzas y metas de la vida. Las novias deben mantenerse cerca y hacerse sentir queridas. Al menos después de casi cuatro meses de citas, deberían permitirse dejar algunas necesidades en su loft. No es mucho pedir, no quiere un cajón o una llave del apartamento, solo quiere poder dejar su cepillo de dientes en el baño. Aparentemente, él tiene problemas con eso. No es una gran cosa, ella sabe cómo es él. Odia cuando alguien mueve algo y ninguno de sus amigos tiene permitido dejar su mierda por ahí. Él es un bicho raro y si eso significa que eventualmente cuando se muden juntos no tendrá que hacer ninguna limpieza, en este momento la molesta. ¡Es un cepillo de dientes!

Aquí es cuando finalmente tiene una pista porque mientras ella no puede dejar un cepillo de dientes, Stiles puede dejar un set de ropa limpia y todas las cosas que guste. Ella ni siquiera sabía que eran suyos hasta que se encogió de hombros en una sudadera con capucha roja descolorida en un día lluvioso y Derek enloqueció. No quería que llevara puestas las cosas de Stiles, que si bien era algo dulce en términos territoriales, resaltaba algunas cosas para ella. La forma en que la arrebató de ella y la acunó cerca como algo precioso lo hizo aún más obvio. Él no estaba siendo territorial sobre ella. Fue en ese momento cuando Stiles bailó en el desván haciendo malabares con las bolsas de Ikea y tropezando hasta detenerse entre ellos. Dejó caer las bolsas, se movió hacia el lado de Derek y sonrió tan jodidamente brillante que se sintió cegada. Apenas podía concentrarse en lo él que estaba diciendo, demasiada ocupada preguntándose si había usado una llave o si la puerta estaba sin seguro para él. No fue hasta que mencionó las bolsas que ella volvió a la zona. Derek parecía más relajado, su cara de zen mientras Stiles se deleitaba con el mobiliario suave y los esquemas de color y cómo tenía que conseguirlos para la nueva casa y ¿qué nueva casa? Stiles estaba viviendo con su padre hasta que se instalara en su nuevo trabajo, no tenía planes de mudarse a ninguna parte todavía, le había dicho varias veces cuánto le estaba matando la espera, pero tenía que hacerlo. En ese momento ella había estado un poco confundida, seguro que tenía sentido estar financieramente seguro antes de mudarse a un lugar nuevo, pero si él lo deseaba tanto, ¿por qué no lo hizo? La forma en que miraba a Derek mientras hablaba sobre las salas de estar y la construcción finalmente hizo que las piezas encajaran en su lugar. Estaba esperando a que Derek terminara de construir la casa de la que ella no sabía nada.

Se estaban mudando juntos, cosa no rara para los amigos, pero entonces ¿por qué no había sabido acerca de ello? Obviamente, Stiles supuso que lo hizo, mirando hacia atrás, al menos eso está claro. Pero Derek nunca lo mencionó. Stiles está sacando cojines verde menta con brillantes flamencos rosados de las bolsas y sonriendo a Derek como si hubiera colgado la luna y el modo en que Derek lo miraba de vuelta... ¡Mierda! Ella no tiene que pensar en qué llevar porque no tiene nada aquí y eso debería decir mucho. Agarra su bolso y empuja sus pies en sus zapatos y huye. Stiles la llama, confundido y preocupado porque es un buen tipo y no tiene idea de lo que está pasando. Para él esto es normal, la forma en que Derek lo toca y lo huele, ¡cómo hablan veinte veces al día sin importar nada y es tan jodidamente obvio!

Derek ni siquiera dice su nombre, ella se demora un poco en el ascensor, no está segura de por qué no está más molesta por esto. Debería estar llorando, enojada e histérica como con cualquier otra ruptura que haya tenido. Sin embargo, ninguna de sus relaciones pasadas había sido así, Derek le había permitido ver su vida a través de un cristal pyrex, capaz de mirar pero nunca tocar. Tal vez es por eso es que no duele tanto ahora. Puede oírlos discutir, Stiles gritando, exigiendo saber qué diablos estaba sucediendo, pero la voz de Derek era apenas un susurro a través de la puerta. No importaba lo que Derek le dijera, Stiles se quedaría con él sin importar nada, él había estado allí por toda su relación. Derek le contó sobre él en su primera cita y acortaría otras citas o las arreglaría alrededor de sus citas con Stiles en Skype. A veces la rechazaría completamente porque había estado hablando con Stiles toda la noche y dormía justo durante sus llamadas. Ella pensó que estaba jugando genial, pensó que solo era un fóbico al compromiso, ¡nunca pensó que era porque ya se había comprometido con otra persona!

Cuadró los hombros para entrar en el ascensor y apuñaló el botón de la planta baja. Estaba mejor, no tendría que lidiar con sus desagradables amigos, aunque ahora tenía sentido por qué la odiaban a primera vista. No tendría que escucharlo hablar sobre el nuevo gel de baño de Stiles y lo mucho que prefería el viejo (no fue una sorpresa que Stiles cambiara al anterior en menos de una semana), sobre todo ella estaba deseando no más silencios incómodos. Los que solían hacer eco en todo el loft cuando Stiles casualmente mencionaba algo que él suponía que ella sabía sobre Derek, tendía a centrarse en su familia y en el pasado. Siempre la dejaba sintiéndose fuera de lugar e inadecuada. Stiles sabía todo sobre Derek, pero ella ni siquiera sabía su color favorito; equivocadamente pensó que era azul, Stiles le dijo que era rojo y Derek sonrió, como por supuesto que es rojo Stiles, como todas las prendas que has usado alguna vez y ¡Santa mierda, es por eso!

Para cuando llegó a su coche, rompió el boleto, porque maldita sea que Derek le dio a Stiles el pase de estacionamiento adicional en lugar de a ella, sentía como si un peso se le hubiera caído de los hombros. Al diablo con Derek Hale, él era gruñón y deprimido y no merecía estar con alguien tan increíble como ella. Francamente, tampoco creía que se mereciera a Stiles, pero todas las personas de Beacon Hills que alguna vez la miraron cuando caminaba de la mano con Derek, probablemente estarían en desacuerdo. Dejaba esta ciudad sin nombre antes de que la tragara en su agujero, seguiría adelante, encontraría a alguien mejor. Había terminado aceptando la segunda mejor opción, quería que alguien la mirara de la misma forma en que Derek miraba a Stiles y no iba a rendirse hasta que lo consiguiera.


End file.
